The Royal Color:Red(Ruby or Blood Red)
by Angel a goku x vegeta fan
Summary: Vegeta x female goku goku loses her memory Can vegeta help her
1. Chapter 1

The Royal Color:(Red Ruby or Blood Red)

Prologue

"YOU KNOW WHAT KAKAROT NO MORE TRAINING FOR YOU FOR A MONTH!" If you're wondering who that was yelling that's my papa is a third class sayain warrior and the most well-known scientists and a your wondering what a breeder is it is a sayain male who can get he had my older brother Radiz,and my twin brother turles(he came out first)."WHAT!"I screamed at the top of my lungs."NO!TRAINING IS MY CAN'T PROTECT OR KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN THIS HOUSE!" That's when from all that yelling my baby brother Toma started .That's when my father,my "mate father" King Vegeta stepped in and said"alright Bardock,Kakarot just go to your room."NO! FUCK YOU!"I yelled and ran out the door and flew into the sky

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Goku(kakarot) pov.

I flew over miles and miles of ocean to find the perfect training not very far I see a forest. The perfect place to train.I landed in a dark forest."well I guess I could start my training.I started to do moving on to the the difficult after doing a round house kick I heard something move.I quickly turned around in the direction of where it was and yelled "Hello! I know you're out there!".I waited for five minutes I started to get irritated."Come out right now or die!" I was not in the mood for any more crap.I formed a ki ball in my I saw something or 's when I saw it it had Ruby or Blood shot red eyes I saw about three I saw like a black cloak. Then I was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been 3 days since anyone has seen kakarot.I am so worried."it's all my fault kakas gone she probably got hurt or she's never coming back."I cried to my mate king vegeta."no bardock she's no hurt and she is coming back". That when I felt an ache in my heart. I gasped out "she..she's hurt!something happens to her!we have to find her!".that's when everyone gathered at capsule spread out.5hrs later No results.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal p.o.v

It had been 6 months since anyone has seen kakarot and vegeta was missing her dearly.(even though he wouldn't admit it to her). He went out looking for her. Then that was when it was like he was being drawn to the dark forest some people say that its haunted. So he landed and started walking around. And he saw something and it was orange and blue. It was goku. Her once healthy glow and beautiful skin gone. He ran to her and knelt down beside her. And tried to arouse her but she wouldn't. He picked her up bride style. And speed off to capsule Corp.

Vegetas p.o.v

"Oh shit kakarot!" I yelled.I picked her up in my arms and flew at top speed to the woman's house. Every one crowded around kakarot and I. The woman yelled"oh my God take her to the lab!" I ran her to the lab.I placed her gently down on the table. The woman called our parents. They came in running. And then her stupid friends. Especially that chino bitch._she's mine! __and all mine!_ wait where did that come from? Anyways kakarots skin her once beautiful skin now pale and her hair all messy and her body once full of beautiful curves and muscles. Now she's very skinny. My mate mother bardock was crying his heart out. Saying that it was his fault that kakarot was like this. But we knew it wasn't him,it was something pure evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal p.o.v

"Now the one thing we have to do is wake her up but how?" Every one thought."Maybe a senzu bean should wake her."My baby brother was when the woman said"great idea tarble!go get one""I...I don't have one.""but I do." I said. Then the woman snatched it from my hand and tried to shove it down kakarots 's when I snatched it back and growled loudly at her and yelled "Idiot! Do you want to choke her! Dumb Ass!" I walked out and returned with a bottle of water and a glass. I crushed the bean in the palm of my hand and put it in the glass then poured in the water.I kneled down beside her and said"I have some water for you kakarot." I put the tip of the glass to her once warm and inviting looking lips to cold blue lips, and poured it in her mouth.

You could already see the improvement in her breathing,skin and ki. She gasped as if she was just comming up for air. That's when every one came up to her then she spoke "a...ano ka wa?"


	5. Chapter 5

vegetas pov

previously: A...Ano ka wa?

chapter five

A...Ano ka wa? she hoped off the bed and backed up against the wall and she yelled frightened.''A...Ano ka wa?!".Every ones faces fell as mine lit up in a bright bald monk walked up beside me and said"W-what did she just say?!" i replied "she's speaking in saya-go".i walked up to her slowly with my hands in front of me showing her that i meant hre no relaxed a bit "calm down kakarot im not gonna hurt you""Ano ka wa? W-who are you?""my name is vegeta""t-the prince?""yes".she couldn't see because of the blood covered cloth on her was when the woman said "goku...what do you remember?""goku my name is kakarot I was one on the planet called planet vegeta, my mother was a third class sayain warrior and scienetist who was a that's about all i can remember".then the woman said "do you know where you are? and who we are?" "no i dont know where i am or who you are. but he he seems familiar to me like im supose to know who he is" *she said while pointing at vegeta* "I don't know who he is but I need to see his face PLEASE!"she wimpered out in a loud cried out with tears streaming down her beautiful face."C-can one of y-you take the b-bandage off."i was about to say I would but that stupid dumb-ass bitch ran up to her making her jump."I'll do it!."he started to take the bloody bandage was when she opend her eyes and looked up at us "HOLY SHIT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Normal p.o.v

"Now the one thing we have to do is wake her up but how?" Every one thought."Maybe a senzu bean should wake her."My baby brother was when the woman said"great idea tarble!go get one""I...I don't have one.""but I do." I said. Then the woman snatched it from my hand and tried to shove it down kakarots 's when I snatched it back and growled loudly at her and yelled "Idiot! Do you want to choke her! Dumb Ass!" I walked out and returned with a bottle of water and a glass. I crushed the bean in the palm of my hand and put it in the glass then poured in the water.I kneled down beside her and said"I have some water for you kakarot." I put the tip of the glass to her once warm and inviting looking lips to cold blue lips, and poured it in her mouth.

You could already see the improvement in her breathing,skin and ki. She gasped as if she was just comming up for air. That's when every one came up to her then she spoke "a...ano ka wa?"


End file.
